Sister Dearest
by AJJary
Summary: When someone phones the boys informing them about fourteen deaths in the past week, they have to go and see what is going on. They knew what to expect, an angry ghost on a mission, however they were wrong. Turns out the person who phoned them knows them better than most.
1. The Power of Three

She punched the last number in and lifted the cheap phone to her ear, her fingers tapping against her knee as the phone rang. She glanced around the road and looked at the remnants of the head on collision.

"Hello?" the voice was groggy, as though they had only just woken up. She looked at the watch on her wrist and rolled her eyes, 4 in the morning. She wondered when this had become the norm for her.

"Hello?" the voice continued, sounding like they were about to hang up.

"Hello. Sorry for calling at such an early hour, but I need your help."

There was the sound of sheets moving aside and someone being hit awake at the other end of the phone as the man sat up.

"What's the problem, how did you get this number?" they asked quickly as she glanced up and down the road again as the sound of sirens reached her ear.

"I phoned father, said to call you. I have a problem." there was a pause at the other end of the line as the sound of someone mouthing something came through.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Kaylee, I know that this falls under your job description so don't worry about having to lie. The problem is this, in the past week 14 people have been killed in head on collisions, exactly the same time, exactly the same place. I checked the history of the road, to see if there have been any other accidents on the road that fit this, and the answer was yes. Way back to the thirties. I don't know what's causing this but it's not natural, whatever it is."

She was met with silence on the other end.

"Well, that certainly does fit under our job description. Where are you Kaylee?"

"Savannah, Georgia. Whatever this is it's strong."

"Yeah, were coming. We'll be there as soon as we can. Stay safe kid."

"I'm 34." she muttered as she ended the call. She put the phone in her pocket and ran over to the fire engine that was cutting the roof off of the car. She winced as she saw the body, grabbing some latex gloves from the back of her car before getting closer to the body.

She tried not to immediately recognise the body, but it was hard not to, the man was a prominent figure in the city. She looked him up and down, taking a small sample of the blood that had fallen from his mouth. She noted how his eyes had a grey glaze over them and how there was blood coming from them. She turned and moved to the other car as they pulled the roof off, the same as the other victim, she noted down.

With a whistle she alerted them that she was done, that they could continue with what they were doing. She heard a branch snap behind her as she turned to face them.

"Same as the last 12 I assume?" they asked as they shoved their hands in their pockets.

"Down to the blood splatter. It's disturbing, don't you think Mich?" Kaylee asked as she put the small bag in her pocket and started to her car.

"It's getting that way, hope you find something soon." he said as she opened the car door. She smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"As do I." she replied as she strapped in and started the car, turning around and driving back the way she had come.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Sam asked as he glanced at the map then out of the window. Dean looked over at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, man. She said she knew dad, or at least well enough to have his number."

"Dad's phone is dead, has been for a while, she did not get your number from the answer phone." Sam replied looking at his brother. Dean shrugged and turned left as they entered the city.

"The name rang a bell Sammy, maybe we know her." he said as he got out and closed the car door. Sam put the map down and got out as Dean walked over to an elderly couple who were sat on a bench by a small pond.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help us. We're looking for a girl called Kaylee, she wouldn't give us a last name. She said she had a job for us." Dean added with a smile as the elderly couple glanced at each other and smiled back at him as Sam walked over.

"Little Kaylee, she works at the police department. Oh, but she's working a case now, she might not want anyone to interrupt her." the black haired woman said.

"She normally doesn't stop until she is taken from the building. I think she's been there since 4 this morning." the white haired woman said as she clasped her wife's hand.

"And where would the police station be?" Sam asked as Dean looked around for the police sign.

"Oh it is around the corner." the old women said in unison, they laughed then pointed at the turning to their left. Dean cast a glance over his shoulder then smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time we paid little Miss Kaylee a visit. Thank you." Dean said as Sam turned to the couple and smiled.

"Thank you for your help." he said before following his brother. Dean stood in front of the police station and smirked.

"Do you reckon they still have that bounty out on me?" he asked before turning to his brother.

"You've died at least twice since then, I think you're fine." Sam replied as he pushed open the door and stepped inside and walked to the reception.

"And you are?" the man asked as he looked them up and down.

"We're Detective inspectors Sam Connally and Dean Masters." Sam said as Dean looked around the room. "We're looking for Kaylee."

The man sat up straighter and smiled slightly as he looked down the corridor.

"She's here, down the corridor, door at the end. Good luck getting anything out of her though." he said before turning away from them and going back to his computer.

"Come on Dean, she's down this way." Sam said as Dean looked back at him and started to follow.

"Door at the end right?" Dean asked as Sam opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm still uneasy about this. How did she have your number?"

"I don't know, I give my number to a lot of girls."

"No you don't it the other way round normally." Sam replied as Dean reached a hand out to knock on the door at the end.

"Miss Kaylee?"

"You made it then." a voice called back as they opened the door. She was stood in front of her desk drinking a cup of coffee. She was tall, even leaning against her desk, and she wore too many layers for the weather outside.

"How long have you been awake?" Dean asked before realising what he had said and closing his mouth. She only smiled and looked up at the clock that was on the wall behind them.

"Since 3:52."

"Jesus, how much coffee have you had?" Sam asked as he looked up at the coffee stained cup in her hands.

"Not enough to solve this case yet." she replied as she took a sip. "I bet you have questions for me-"

"Actually, while this is nice we have some-damn you're fast." Dean replied as she put the mug down and crossed her arms.

"Alright, shoot."

"How did you get Dean's number? I mean really." Sam asked as hurried footsteps filled the hall.

"I knew your father, he gave it to me. Told me you were more reliable than he was-"

"D.I. Winchester." a dark skinned woman stood outside the room with her gun in hand. Kaylee stood up straight and walked quickly over to the woman.

"Who the hell are these men, they aren't detective inspectors that's for sure."

Kaylee rolled here eyes as the two men looked at where she had been stood and read the nameplate she had been covering. D.I. Kaylee Winchester.

"It's alright Aresha, I know them."

"They lied to a police officer."

"I don't think it's a first for them. Look, I'm fine don't worry."

"Alright. But if you need anyone to come and kick arse, I'm here."

"I know." she turned back and looked at the two brothers as they stared at her, Dean uncrossing his arms whilst Sam looked hurt.

"Winchester. I knew your name sounded familiar. Long time no see Kay." Dean said as she smirked.

"Do I still have to explain how I have your number?" she asked.

"You said you knew our father."

"I never said that he wasn't mine. Where is he anyway?" she asked as she walked back over to her desk and grabbed her coffee.

The boys looked at each other before Sam spoke.

"He died, Lee. The thing that got mom killed him. He traded his life for Dean's."

The mug fell to the floor and smashed, the remains of the coffee spilling over the carpet.

"What?"

"Dad's dead Kay."

"And here I thought you were pulling some twisted prank." she replied as she pulled her hand closer to her.

"Are you alright? You dropped your coffee." Sam asked.

"I think dropping your coffee is perfectly fine after finding out that your dad's dead. When, how long ago?" her voice cracked and they looked at each other. "How long?"

"Coming up 10 years now."

She pulled a small knife out of her pocket and grabbed Dean by the collar, pinning him to the wall, knife at his throat.

"Dad's been dead 10 years now and you didn't tell me. Did it even cross your mind?"

"I forgot you existed, last I saw you you were 9." Dean replied as Sam pulled her off of his brother.

"You forgot I existed, fuck Dean, that's rude even for you."

"Calm down. Lee, you said you had a case for us. Why can't you do it by yourself?" Sam interrupted. Kaylee looked between them and sighed, putting the knife back in her pocket whilst Dean loosened his collar.

"Cause whatever demon this is it's stronger than I am."

"So it's a demon?"

"I don't know what else could possess people and leave them with grey glazed eyes and the exact same blood spatter. I assumed." she replied as she started to pick up the remains of her mug. Dean squatted beside her and helped her to pick up the bits of mug as she continued.

"I looked into the history of the road, no tragic deaths there before the thirties. At least not any that were recorded. Besides, I don't think there are ghosts strong enough to take control of two cars at once."

Sam pondered this whilst Dean stood up and put the shards on the desk.

"What do you mean there weren't any before the thirties?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, there are always tragic deaths with ghosts. That's how come there still here."

"The road didn't exist before the thirties. Before then i- shit."

"What?" the brothers asked as they both looked at her.

"I think it might be a ghost." Kaylee said as she span around and grabbed a bag off of the side of her chair and slung it over her shoulder. She walked around to the other side of her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a small pistol and shoving it in a holster attached under her jacket.

"Um, where are you going?" Dean asked as she grabbed a scarf from the hook on the door and opened it.

"We're going to get help."

"Help?" Sam asked as they started to follow her. She nodded at them as Aresha looked at them before smiling at Kaylee.

"I hope you know what you're doing D.I."

"I do."

"Hold on, you're a D.I. Like an actual detective inspector?" Dean asked. Kaylee smiled as she pulled open the door and squinted against the light.

"Yeah, unlike you I worked for it. I get paid too." she said as she started to walk down a road to their right.

"Care to tell us who this help is?" Dean asked as they followed behind her.

"My girlfriend. Rachael works in the archives." she replied as she looked up at them with a wan smile.

"Girlfriend?" Sam asked. Kaylee smiled and nodded.

"Is anyone in our family attracted to boys?" Dean asked with a smirk as they started up a path.

"I am." Kaylee said as she turned to face them, pulling out a set of keys.

"You just said- bi?" Dean asked as she nodded and opened the door.

They stepped inside and looked around the room. The walls were covered with papers, some hand written others copied from the newspaper. A bowl was filled with salt next to the door and there was a sawn off shotgun on top of the cabinet.

"Shit, you are prepared for stuff to go down." Dean said as a stair creaked. Sam and Dean looked up as Kaylee put her jacket on a hook. A woman stood on the stairs, she was looking down at the stair with hatred.

"I hate that stair. It always creaks." she said as she continued down the stairs, crossing her arms and looking at the two boys critically.

"You're home early." Kaylee said as she turned to face the woman.

" I always am when you have a case. How do you think I get from work to you in less than a minute?" she asked as she walked over and hugged their sister.

"That's true I guess. Rachael these are Sam and Dean, my brothers." Kaylee said as she pulled away. "They're here to help me with the case."

Sam waved while Dean raised his hand as though in salute before smiling and letting it drop.

"Nice to meet you both. You look so different from the photos she's shown me."

"They were like nine then Rach, that's why." Kaylee replied as she walked into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle. "Get comfortable boys, don't worry about Rach, she doesn't bite."

"Well I do, but only her."

Dean let out a loud laugh while Sam smiled. Kaylee stuck her head around the corner and looked at them.

"Did you say something rude, Rach?"

"No." she replied, her green eyes attempting to be innocent.

"Do me a favour Kay, marry her." Dean said with a grin, Rachael looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I have plans to." she said as she turned back to the kettle and poured herself another cup of coffee. She came back with three mugs and handed one to each of them whilst she sat down in an old armchair.

"Plan on filling us in on the case, properly and not at 2 in the morning?"

"Was it two when I phoned you? It was nearly four here. Oops." she replied as she took a sip of her coffee. Rachael glared at it then turned and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a mug from a hook.

"Sorry, time zones still screw me over. Guess that's what I get for settling."

"You settled? You got to settle?" Sam asked, with a laugh.

"Been here little over twenty five years, with her for twenty of them."

"And here I though that being with someone for a year and a half was good. Damn you passed us a long time ago kid."

"I'm thirty four dude."

"Younger than me, still a kid." Dean said as he crossed his ankles and put the coffee down on the small table. Sam laughed at her reaction as she ruffled her poorly dyed hair and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"You came to help on the case, not take the mick out of your sister."

"Yeah we did, but seeing as she's not giving us the details what else are we supposed to do?" Dean replied with a grin as she stuck her tongue out.

"Watch it Miss or I'll take away your coffee privileges."

"No, not the coffee privileges." Kaylee replied as she turned quickly to face a smiling Rachael who clearly did not mean the threat.

"Privileges?" Sam asked. They both turned to look at him and Kaylee smiled nervously.

"When I had just come here-back when I was nine or so- I had problems. We'd not long seen each other again, and Dad's hatred had been refreshed."

"Dad's hatred?" Sam asked, he had been too young to remember the last time they had met. Dean looked over at him and smiled.

"You would've been too young to remember Sammy." he said.

"Yeah, you would've been seven when I was nine, five last I saw you."

"Why did he hate you?" Sam asked whilst Dean picked up his coffee again and took a long sip.

"I looked like mom apparently, my hair was blonde and wavy, same eyes. I don't think I look much like she did, but it was enough for him to send me away."

"You don't by the way. Look like her that is." Dean said. "But what does this have to do with privileges?"

"A nine year old who had been raised knowing that her father hated her and that she looked like her dead mother. What do you think that does to a child Dean? I got made fun of at school and bullied, forced from school to school because I got in fights. Nine years old and kicked out of almost every school in the city. I got suicidal, kids are mean little shits. I had my privileges taken away. I told Rach all of this and she helped me." she looked up at women sat on the arm of the chair and leant against her.

"To this day the fear of having her privileges taken away gives her nightmares." Rachael said. The boys looked at each other before shrugging.

"Well, that was a pleasant talk. Now, the case?" Sam asked as he put down his mug. Kaylee smiled and got up, walking to a drawer and pulling out a leather bound journal and a file of paper clippings. She walked back over to the table and sat on the floor, pulling the paper out of the file and spreading it over in no order. Dean leant forwards as Sam grabbed his mug and put it on the small table beside the sofa.

"You've got your business face on, I'm gonna go upstairs and read if you don't mind." Rachael said. Kaylee looked up and nodded before she pointed to a spot that had been circled in bright red pen on a map.

"This is where it's been happening. I went back a couple of years and figured that this time of year was when it was most active, and with Samhain it's hardly surprising."

"Of course, the veil is thinnest around now. Ghosts are louder. Louder ghosts, more activity." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"So we find the ghost and dust the bones." Dean said as he took a sip of the coffee.

"A ghost cannot posses more than one car at a time, Dean. Even you should know that." she replied as she scooped up the papers and flicked through them.

"Okay, so it's more than one. That's fine, easy."

"Two, if not three, angry ghosts, and rightfully so, that can control cars and have killed well over a hundred people in the last five years. These ghosts are the angriest and the loudest I have seen since I moved here." Kaylee replied as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"So why are they angry?" Sam asked as he leant forward.

"Good question Sammy boy, I think the answer is on this piece of paper. See, the road was built over an old cemetery."

"Disrupted graves. That'd do it."

"So you think that the thing that's killing these people are several angry ghosts." Dean asked around the mug.

"Buried six feet under and covered in multiple layers of tarmac."

"And here I was thinking a haunting would be easy. You didn't make it easy for us Kay."

"Now why would I do that?" Kaylee asked with a small smile as she stood up and walked out of the room. "Rach, do you know anything about the old cemetery that was were the main is?" she yelled up the stairs.

"That really old one that's now, like, 10 feet underground?" she called back. Dean glanced at Sam and mouthed the words ten feet over. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe a site list or the exact whereabouts." she answered as she leant against the door frame.

Dean looked at how mush she had changed from the little girl that still smiled brightly at him in his memory. She was tall, a woman instead of a girl, and aware of the way she held herself. Dean remembered seeing her in ballet clothes so she probably had some dance experience so that would explain the positioning. But the way she had been brought up, as a hunter, showed itself in her clothes. Straight fitting jeans with biker boats, a holster peaking out from under a plaid shirt and leather jacket combo.

"Dean, did you hear a word of what she said?" Sam asked as he chugged the remains of his coffee and grabbed the jacket he had taken off. Dean blinked and looked up at his brother as he stood up.

"Not a word. What's happening?"

Sam shook his head as Kaylee looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Were going to the archives to get stuff, I have an access all areas pass cause of who I am." Kaylee repeated so that Dean heard as she pulled on her scarf.

"Where's Rachael going?" Dean asked as the shorter woman went up the stairs.

"To get the pass. She won't come with us, she doesn't like the messy side of a case, just the closure."

A high whistle sounded then the piece of plastic came through the bannister. Kaylee caught it as she turned to grab her keys. She smirked at her brothers faces before she turned the lock and opened the door.

"Coming?"

"How did you catch that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Magic. Actually no, just good reflexes." she said as she left the house. "Come on."

Sam and Dean followed her quickly, Sam closing the door behind them before catching up as Dean started to talk.

"So, does she know?" he asked. Kaylee looked over at him as he looped his arm around her shoulders and her smile disappeared.

"Know what?" she asked, attempting to avoid the question. Dean looked at her as though she was stupid.

"What we are."

"No. And you aren't going to tell her either." she replied as she ducked out from under his arm.

"You've known her for twenty years, and you haven't told her?"

"Twenty two. And no. A secret's a secret Dean." she replied, barely stopping herself from yelling.

"A relationship is built on trust, Kay."

"Yes, but unlike other people my small secret is keeping her alive."

"Small, you're hiding you whole life. And as for keeping her alive, Sammy still gets nightmares about Jessica."

Kaylee looked over at Sam who was glaring at Dean.

"So you're suggesting that I tell her-what? That I hunt things like Wendigos and Vampires and all the evil things she knows to be false. Are you asking me to shatter her perception of the world and taint it with my bloody one?"

Dean paused and shook his head.

"No, but at least tell her what you are. You've known her for over twenty years for god's sake."

"How would I tell her? If I wanted to, how would I do it?" she asked as she pulled on the ends of her scarf.

"Just talk to her, Lee." Sam chipped in. Kaylee turned to face him, blue eyes watery.

"How? She almost broke up with me over the salt. I don't want to lose her, I can't." she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Sam stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug and Dean joined as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, his voice low. Kaylee shook her head and struggled out of them before smiling.

"It's alright. Come on, the archives will close soon." she said as she looked up at the setting sky. She lead them down a road in silence, fingering the hard plastic of the pass to keep her focussed.

She pushed open the door to the old building and smiled at the man that greeted them.

"Hello Kaylee, I take it you need help on a case?" he asked as he raised a wiry eyebrow. Kaylee nodded as the man glanced at the two taller men behind her.

"You men are aware that the archives are closed to the public now?" he asked as Kaylee started into the stacks. She turned and called back to the man.

"They're with me."

The man moved aside and Sam and Dean quickly caught up to her.

"What are we looking for?" Dean asked as he started to look at the books and files hastily labelled.

"A list of all the cemeteries, preferably the old cemetery, and the people in it." she replied as she attempted to look at the top shelf which was easily half a foot above her. She gave up with a sigh and walked over to the small stool at the end of the row.

"Why don't you check L, for Laurel Grove cemetery?" She asked as she kicked the stool over to where she was standing. Dean looked between Sam and Kaylee before nodding.

"I'll go do that, you two clearly have some talking to do." he said as he left the row and started looking for L.

Kaylee looked over her shoulder as he left then glanced at Sam who was looking intently at the stacks of books in front of them.

"Who was Jessica?" she asked as she pulled out a folder with cemetery lists as the label. Sam looked up at her.

"She was my girlfriend. It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does. What happened to her?" she asked as she stepped down from the stool.

"She died." he said as he pulled out another folder labelled cemetery list. "Will this help?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah it will. How did she die?"

"What makes you think she didn't die normally?"

"This is us, we came out of the womb abnormal." she replied with a small smile that felt inappropriate.

"She was killed, by the demon that killed mom. Hung up above my bed for when I came home."

The file slipped from her hands and her eyes widened.

"Shit, Sammy. Oh I'm so sorry." she stepped over the papers and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his back. Sam hugged her back with his free arm as she rubbed circles through his clothes.

"It's alright, it was ages ago. A lifetime." he added with a laugh as she pulled back. She looked up at him before stepping back and slipping on the papers.

"Crap." she said as Sam grabbed her arm and stopped her from hitting the floor. She smiled at him before letting go and grabbing the papers, putting them in the file.

"You guys cool now?" Dean asked as he walked around the corner with a small stack of papers.

"We were cool anyway, I don't get why you thought otherwise. It was you I wanted to hit." she replied as she picked up the file and started to a small table at the end of the row.

"If you want to hit me then go for it." Dean offered. Kaylee turned around and rested her palms on the table, eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Really. As hard as you like." Dean continued as she stood straight and levelled her stance. She pulled her hands to a ready position and tried not to smile.

"You sure about this?"

"Can't back out now." he replied as he put one leg behind the other, making his centre of gravity easier to change.

"Where do you want it? Head, stomach, or shoulder?"

"It's you so stomach."

She leant backwards slightly and pulled her fist up to her hip before going to punch him. He closed his eyes out of reflex as her fist connected with his gut. He stumbled backwards and reached for the stacks as he fell. Sam grabbed him quickly, scooping him up underneath his arms, as Dean opened his eyes.

"And here I was thinking that I hit the hardest in our family. Ouch." he said as he stood up and freed himself of Sammy.

"I've had to deal with some pretty aggressive people in the past. I know how to throw a punch." she said with a small smile as she sat down at the table.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as he sat down as well, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the back of the chair. Dean leant against the table and opened the file he had brought with him.

"Yeah, I found this." he said as he moved the file into the middle of the table. "Looks like its a list of people that are buried, what killed them, their next of kin, and where they lived. It's very thorough." he said as he pulled out the third chair and sat down.

"Any nasty deaths?"

"No not really, though a few, and I mean like two, are buried under the road. You find any tragic deaths?" he asked as Sam and Kaylee looked through the files.

"One so far." Kaylee said as she pulled out the paper and placed it on the table, showing it to them with a single finger. " A little girl called Harriet Cropper."

Sam leant over and looked at the paper as Dean turned it around to look at.

"Says she was buried in an unmarked grave in the south part."

"Meaning that she was a slave, or a freed slave." Kaylee said as she continued through the file.

"Who were the two that you found buried under the road?" Sam asked Dean who looked up quickly.

"Oh, right. A man called Gregory Carter, shot in the head in 1907, buried in plot 317 west, in the past of the road that was built a year later. And Siamese twins, Bertha and Cleo, died of natural causes, probably due to being conjoined." Dean said. " Buried together in plot 337 west."

"Alright, so I guess those are some options. I'll go and look for their personal records, can you two see if there are any others we should be looking into?"

"Sure."

Kaylee got up and started down the stack, looking for Cropper, Harriet first. She stood on tiptoe to look at the high shelf, seeing the file she was after. It was thin and all bar empty when she pulled it out. She opened it quickly and looked at the small picture of the girl that was paper clipped to the file. She was young, little over twelve if the data was accurate, and was definitely of colour.

"So, you think were dealing with a ghost?"Dean asked as he looked through the rest of Kaylee's cemetery file. Sam looked up from the paper he was reading and nodded.

"I don't know what else it could be, it sounds like a typical haunting, just a very angry one." Sam replied.

"Yeah, it does. But three ghosts, working together? That sounds a bit odd."

"Our lives are a bit odd Dean." Sam said as Kaylee came back and put three files on the table.

"This is what I could find on them. Seems like Mister Carter had an argument not long before he was shot." she said as she sat down.

"What about the others?" Sam asked as Dean picked up the file and opened it, flicking through the pages.

"The twins seemed to have died from natural causes, but little Harriet. Jeez did she see a lot."

"What happened to her?" Dean asked as she opened the file.

"She was the nursery maid of a rich family from round here. They didn't really like her, but they had no choice to keep her. She was smart, bright little girl apparently, but insolent and questioned what she was ordered to do. So she was beaten."

"Yeesh." Dean said.

"Yeah. That's not even the worst of it. On her last day on this world, she was 11 and her ward, a little girl called Amanda, was 9, she was sent to go and get Miss Amanda from her lessons. Little Amanda had taken a dare earlier in the day that said she wouldn't hit her nurse maid. So she did, little Harriet fell into the road, in front of a full bus. At the time buses were horse drawn, normally by two horses. Little girl got ran over."

"Jesus. Poor kid had it tough." Sam said as he closed the file he had picked up.

"Looks like we've found our ghost." Dean said as he closed his file and stood up. "So, are you going to show us where this has been happening?" he asked.

Kaylee stood up and tucked her chair in.

"Sure, but we'll have to be careful, it's nearly the time that the accidents start to happen. We'll have to be sure who it is though, so I'll try and bribe the sheriff to close the road." she said as she stacked the files on top of each other and gestured for the brothers to get up.

"How are we going to get the sheriff to close the road?"

"Yeah, how are we going to manage that?" Dean asked as he tucked his chair in.

"Mich owes me a favour." she said with a smile as she lead them out of the archives.

"I understand that I owe you a favour, but why are you calling on me at 2 in the morning?" he asked, though he didn't look tired yet, more annoyed.

" 'Cause, Mich, I need that road closed so I,we, can figure out what is happening on that road."

Mich leant against his door and pondered this before standing straight and crossing his arms.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done."

Kaylee turned around to face her brothers who were stood at the end of the path.

"Oh, wait Kaylee. Can I ask you who these two are?"

"There my brothers."

"I'm pretty sure I recognise them, they have records?"

"They served their time as far as I'm aware." she replied before continuing to walk down the path. "Come on. We have a ghost to find." she said as she pulled her jacket closer.

It wasn't a long walk to the chalk marked spot. Kaylee checked her watch before turning off her torch.

"Couple of minutes. Who do you reckon it is?" she asked as she sat down.

"I don't know, the little girl seems the most plausible." Sam said as he shone his torch around.

"Gotta agree with Sammy, little girl's probably doing it."

"Her name was Harriet." Kaylee said as she looked around and stood up at the sigh of the little girl behind her. "Guys."

"What, oh jeez." Dean said as the girl moved closer to Kaylee.

Kaylee stepped backwards as the dark skinned girl looked up at her. There was dried blood covering the side of her head and running down her arm. Kaylee realised that the girl was moving too late as Harriet thrust her hand inside her. Kaylee let out a curse as Dean shot at the girl as she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked as Sam shone his torch at Kaylee who had stared out into the road.

"Kaylee. Crap. She went into Kay." Dean realised as he ran towards her and reached for her. She turned, her eyes a dark gray, and pushed them both away, Sam having started towards her after Dean. They fell to the floor as she stood in the middle of the road, they both heard the sound of a car engine a way a way.

"Kay, get out of the road."

"I can't." she replied, her eyes flashing back to blue. "What's the best way to deal with possession?"

They stood up and looked at each other before replying.

"You have to stay calm." Sam said as she reached for something in her pocket, taking in slow breaths.

"Is it possible to exorcise yourself?" she asked, not looking at them as she pulled out a small bottle of holy water. Dean stared at her in awe as Sam replied.

"Lee, you don't have to do it yourself."

"I do. If you two take a step closer I'll lose control again and I won't be able to do it." she replied as she uncapped the bottle. "Is it possible?" she asked again.

"Yes." Dean replied as he looked down the road, the engine getting closer.

Kaylee started to chant in Latin as she raised her arm over her head and tilted the bottle. A multi layered scream came from her mouth as the water connected with her, her eyes flashing gray before she took in another sharp breath and continued.

"Why isn't it leaving her?" Dean asked as they both watched her.

"Dammit girl, why do you have a trap on you?" it asked using her mouth. She dropped the bottle and kicked it away before her eyes turned blue again and she cursed.

"She has a devils trap on her?"

"Smart kid. Stops others from being possessed."

She picked up the latin where she had left off and got halfway through when the engine rounded the corner, the car coming at her fast.

"Kay."

"Lee!"

She dropped to her knees as the demon came out of her, Harriet running towards the car and pulling the other ghost from the driver. The car stopped a few feet from her and she looked up, gasping for air. Dean and Sam ran to her as the driver got out of the car and walked over to a tree where he threw up.

"You alright?" Sam asked as Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. She nodded as they looked at her.

"Why the hell do you have a devils trap on you?" Dean asked as she stood up.

"You'll be surprised how many demons have attempted to hit on me, its a lot easier to kill them if one of their hands is attached to your back." she said, her voice cracking. Sam shook his head whilst Dean let out a small laugh.

"Fair enough. Come on, we should go-"

"Wait, I need to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else." Kaylee said as she walked towards the two ghosts that stood in front of the car.

Harriet was looking at the floor whilst the twins were looking at Kaylee, tracking her movements.

"Hi Harriet, Bertha, Cleo. Why were you killing people?"

"Why is she talking to them, we should salt them." Sam asked as Dean loaded his gun making Kaylee turn at the sound

"Put it down Dean."

"We didn't mean to harm anyone miss. We just wanted to be remembered." Harriet said, the blood dripping from her forehead and covering her eye. Bertha and Cleo nodded.

"Mister Carer made us do it, we wanted the road closed but no one would listen. He said he knew a way. He- he- I'm going to sound mad miss- but he possessed us."

"Trust me, you don't sound mad. I'm talking to the ghosts of three kids if anyone's mad its me." Kaylee replied as she started to walk to the side of the road. "Can you stand off the road?" she asked. They followed after her and the twins crossed the road, Harriet sopped at the edge, unable to cross over.

"I cannot Miss. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you just need to see this. You all wanted to be remembered right?"

They nodded. Kaylee reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blade. She walked over to the nearest tree and started to carve their names into it.

"What does it say?" Harriet asked. Kaylee turned and looked over at the girl.

"It says; in memory of Harriet Cropper, Bertha and Cleo Samuels, who are buried beneath this road and died on this spot. Never to be forgotten." Kaylee read out as she put the blade back.

"Well, that's one way to be remembered." Dean said as he walked over, gun at his side.

"I'll come back as often as I can, if I cant I'll ask Rachael to do it, I'll bring flowers. Do you have any favourites?" she asked the ghosts.

"Jasmine." the twins said.

"Tulips." said Harriet.

Kaylee nodded and turned to Dean with a smile.

"See, they meant no harm."

"Do either of you see Mr Carter around anymore?" Sam asked as he stepped forwards. They shook their heads.

"He went when she finished speaking Latin. I don't see him anymore." one of the twins said.

"Well that's good. Now kids, if a creepy man that you don't know says he knows how to help yo what do you do?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Walk away." he twins said.

"Kick him where it hurts." Harriet said. Dean smiled.

"That is exactly what you do Harriet." Dean replied as he went to reach his hand out to ruffle her hair. She smiled up at him as Kaylee turned away and started to walk back.

"Hey, you're aware it's nearly four right?" she asked making them both turn to look at her.

"Damn, you're right." Dean realised as he looked at his watch. "Come on Sammy, lets go."

"Just a second- hey, you alright?" Sam asked as he started towards the man from the car. He waved Sam off and he shrugged, turning back to Dean. "Alright. Lets go."

The walk back was short, and cold for Dean as Kaylee pulled his jacket closer over her shoulders. She turned back to look at him as she reached for her keys and opened the door. Rachael stood on the other side, arms crossed.

"Hey, you didn't have to wait up for us."

"I know."

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked as she took off the jacket and passed it to Dean who quickly put it on. Dean glanced between the two and quickly walked into the living room.

"When were you going to tell me?" Rachael asked as Sam walked past them.

"Tell you what?" Kaylee asked as she slowly took off her jacket and put it on the hook.

"That you're cheating on me."

Kaylee let out a harsh breath of air and dropped her scarf.

"I'm what?"

"You heard me, with your 'brother' Dean."

"Ew, no. I mean he's cute sure, but ew. That's incesty. Why would you say that?"

"You're hiding something, I know it." Rachael said uncrossing her arms and stepping towards her, making Kaylee flinch.

"What would I be hiding, what makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"He, Dean, asked when you were going to tell me."

Kaylee's face went slack.

"You heard that?"

"Yes. You know I read with the window open. What haven't you told me, what is between you two?"

"Th- he said what we are. He didn't mean me and him, he meant all three of us."

Rachael straightened up and looked Kaylee dead in the eye.

"You're cheating on me with both of them?"

"No! I'm not cheating on you!"

"Then what did he mean?"

"You want me to tell you?"

"Yes. Why else would I have asked you?"

"Fine. I'm a hunter."

"I guessed with all the weapons, you seriously hate animals."

"Wha-no. Not like that. I hunt the supernatural, like ghosts and vampires, things that go bump in the night. Shape shifters and demons, why do you think I begged you to let me keep salt by the door?"

"Cause you're a weirdo." Rachael said as Kaylee crossed her arms.

"No. I begged you to let me put it because demons cannot cross over it."

"Well if this isn't bollocks then I don't know what it is."

"It isn't bollocks. This isn't me making some cock and bull story up to cover an affair. This is my life, Rach. My mother died when I was two years old, hanging over my brothers bed, a demon put her there and burnt her alive. I've been chased down my whole life, I've wanted to be normal, but I know that I can never be."

"And they'll agree with this?"

"Yes, Rach. Yes they will."

"Sam, Dean come here."

Dean came out of the living room cautiously followed closely by Sam.

"You guys done having a domestic?"

"Don't push it arse. Is what she says true?" Rachael asked.

"Every word." Dean replied without hesitating.

"So your mom really did die in a house fire."

"Hung up over Sammy's cradle, bleeding her guts out till the demon set the house on fire." Dean replied as Kaylee walked over to him. Rachael was quiet for a moment before looking to Sam.

"So it's true, you guys hunt vampires and werewolves?"

"And everything in between." Sammy replied as Dean hugged Kaylee.

"Pack up Kaylee, I want you gone."

Kaylee turned around to face her before nodding.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. I still love you, but I need time."

Kaylee nodded and started up the stairs, pushing open the door to their room and grabbing a bag. She opened her wardrobe and started to pack as much as she could before grabbing another bag and throwing her weapons inside. She picked them both up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing the few things she needed before zipping up the bags and walking down the stairs.

She stopped in front of the door and grabbed her jacket, pulling it on before reaching for the keys in the pocket.

"Here." she said, holding them out for Rachael to take.

"Gimme the car keys, keep the others."

Kaylee sighed and took the car key of the chain before gesturing for the boys to come with her.

"Coming? Or do I have to break into the impala?"

Dean stepped forwards and opened the door whilst Sam took a bag from her and followed Dean.

"Oh, Rachael, I promised a ghost that I would bring them some tulips and some jasmine as often as I could. Can you do that, please, as the last thing I ask of you?"

"Sure." Rachael replied. "Where?"

"Where the accidents where happening."

"Is it safe?"

"It is now. So long as they're remembered."

"Okay."

"Good bye Rachael." She said as she closed the door and caught up with Sam and Dean.

"Road trip time?" Dean asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah."


	2. Periods are a pain in the neck

She looked out of the window as they went down the road. She had no idea where they were, she'd lost track when they'd left Georgia. She didn't care either.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he glanced at her in the rear view mirror. She nodded and tore her gaze from the road.

"You sure? I mean, your girl just broke up with you."

"Dean, shut up." she said as she turned back to the window.

"Alright." he replied as he flicked the radio on. Kaylee recognised the song and smiled before she started to hum along.

"Your cruel device, your blood like ice." she sang quietly. Dean looked over at her whilst Sam rolled his eyes.

"Figures." Sam muttered as Dean smiled and sang along.

"Take it you know the song." Dean said as the song continued. Kaylee looked over at him and smiled.

"Well, one of us has to have a good taste in music." she replied making Sam turn and look at her.

"It's neither of you." he said as she sat forwards and swatted his arm. Sam smiled as she sat back and crossed her legs. She continued to sing as Dean picked up the notes and joined in, her voice growing stronger, as they pulled up at a motel.

Sam let her out before opening up the boot and grabbing his bag. Kaylee grabbed her bags as Dean went to the reception and spoke to the lady, who was smoking a pipe. Kaylee raised an eyebrow at the sight as she gave Dean his bag. He smiled and grabbed it as the lady spoke.

"So, which one of you is the third wheel?" she asked as she let out a puff of smoke. Dean and Kaylee shared a glance as Sam stumbled over his words to correct her.

"Oh, no. We're not- we're siblings."

The ladies eyes widened and she put her pipe down as she looked at them closely.

"Well, she don't look like either of you."

"She takes after our mom, can we have a room please?" Dean said quickly as Kaylee brought a hand to her hair.

"I look more like you now than I did when I was blonde." she muttered as the woman grabbed a key from its hook and handed it to Dean.

"We've only got two beds. How long you staying?"

They shared a look then Dean shrugged.

"Two days, we'll pay if its longer."

"Alright, that's $82.16 for the three of you for two nights." she said as she let go of the key. "You've got room 101, it's half way down the row on your left when you leave."

Dean smiled as they left the reception.

"We've got room 101, oh the ghost stories."

"Dean chill. Some of them are probably real. Besides I bet I can tell better." Kaylee replied as Dean looked over at her, Sam rolling his eyes as Dean stopped in front of the small hut.

"It doesn't look haunted Dean." Sam said as Dean opened the door. Dean rolled his eyes and dumped his bag on the floor before looking at the beds.

"I'm still telling them. Whose sharing?" Dean asked as Kaylee and Sam dumped their bags next to Dean's.

"Who fidgets?" Kaylee asked as she took off her jacket. Sam glanced over at Dean who shrugged.

"Looks like it's sweet isolation for me." Dean said as he kicked his bag under his bed. Kaylee picked hers up and put them under the bed whilst Sam lay down on the bed with a long sigh.

Dean looked over at the bags Kaylee had brought with her and watched as she pulled the zip of one of them closed.

"What weapons did you bring with you?" he asked as Kaylee looked up at him and smiled. She unzipped the bag and pulled it onto the bed. Sam sat up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"A few things." she said as she pulled out a metal rectangle that was the length of her forearm. Dean raised an eyebrow whilst Sam pulled out a small quiver of arrows.

"Arrows?" Sam asked as he pulled one out and looked at it, spinning it over his fingers.

"No bow?" Dean asked as she held the metal piece up, before she realised that they didn't understand what it was and unfolded it, screwing the limbs on and sorting out the string.

"That is the tiniest bow I have seen." Sam said whilst Dean looked at it incredulously as she put it back and took the quiver from Sam.

"I've got iron tipped arrows, silver arrows, ones coated in dead man's blood, some that explode on impact, others that are filled with holy water. The lot. Plus a sawn of shotgun with cartridges both normal and salt as well as a pistol."

"I thought our armoury was good. Damn, you out gun us."

"Not really, I saw your boot, I do not out gun you. I also have two small daggers, one silver and one iron. Oh and my journal." she said as she put her things back in the bag before looking over at Sam who had put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I think you'll do just fine."

"Well thank fuck for that, cause I've only scraped by on miracles before."

Dean smirked as she got up and stretched her aching muscles.

"So, you gonna tell us these stories whilst I brake out the scotch I brought?"

"You brought whisky?" Sam asked with a laugh as she nodded and pulled it out of her other bag.

"Kay, you're 1-"

"Dean I'm 34 not a kid. I am allowed alcohol." she replied as she undid the lid and waved it under his nose. "Besides it's your favourite." she said as she sat down. Dean looked her in the eye then got up and grabbed a couple of glasses from the small kitchen they had.

She poured some into the glass as he sat down, Sam watching over her shoulder as she stopped just short of three fingers on Dean's glass. She then poured one for Sam and herself whist Sam sat up properly.

"Why do you have whisky?" Dean asked as he took a slug.

"Why not? My girlfriend just broke up with me, and it's my whisky." she replied as she sipped hers.

"Why are we out here Dean?" Sam asked, steering the topic away from every reason that they should be drinking.

"Vampires been using this place as a diner, scope it out then find the bastards." Dean replied.

"Guess I get to use my holy water arrows and my dead man's blood."

"Yeah, guess you do."

Kaylee finished her glass and poured herself another one before screwing on the lid and putting it under her bed.

"So basically we catch as much sleep as we can then stay up all night?" Kaylee asked, Dean nodded and she took a sip of the whisky. "Well then, lets get some sleep." she said as she finished her glass after a pause and handed the glass to Dean as he got up.

They slept until the sun had started to set. Kaylee had somehow ended up curled in a ball at Sam's side, his arm laying over her. The alarm went off as the sun glinted off the mirror.

"You gonna shut that up?" Dean asked as he rolled over and got up. He looked over at Kaylee as she started to stir, Sam gently moving his arm as he woke up and turned off the alarm. Sam sat up and gently prodded Kaylee's side as she sat up. She stretched and grabbed something from her bag before getting up and going to the bathroom.

"It feels weird, looking out for both of you." Dean said as he sat up and pulled on a shirt. Sam nodded as he got up and grabbed his boots, tying them up quickly as Kaylee came out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag.

"We going, actually, what's our plan?" Kaylee asked as she took out the two daggers and placed her bow in a holster strapped to her waist. Sam and Dean looked between each other before speaking.

"Sorry Kay, but we're using you as bait. You're this bastards type and your phone has a chip in so we can find you."

Kaylee paused in her actions and looked at them.

"I'm-? Okay, fine. Where should I hang out to get their attention?" she asked as she continued picking out the arrows from her bag.

"This place has a bar, he often picks off people from there, takes them back to his place from what I am aware." Sam continued as Dean got up and grabbed the revolver from the side of his bed.

"We'll be in the bar, we'll tail you five blocks behind. If you get in trouble just scream." Dean said as she placed the arrows in the quiver hung from her belt. She nodded and threw on her leather jacket, the coat covering the weapons.

"I'll be going then." she said as she turned to leave before turning back and catching the phone that Sam had seen left on the side and had thrown at her. She smiled and left, her hand moving the bow and arrows aside as she left the room.

Dean followed quickly, Sam getting up and grabbing his coat and a machete as he left. Dean nudged Sam as they entered the bar, gesturing with his chin at Kaylee who was stood next to the bar, a man circling her.

"I think he found her." Dean said in a whisper.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" Sam asked with a smirk as she turned her back against the bar as she followed him with her eyes.

"Well aren't you just darling." he said with a drawl she couldn't quiet place. She smirked and watched him with her blue eyes as he walked over to the bar and leant next to her.

"I know I am. You're not so bad yourself."

The man smiled and turned to look around the bar.

"Are you aware that there are two men other than me looking at you?" he asked. Kaylee looked around the room quickly and rested her eyes on Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, I owe them some money, but they wont come and claim it if I'm with someone." she said as he turned back to her with a raised eyebrow,

"Oh really? Why do you owe them money?"

"I lost a bet to them, something about a Tuesday and a pig in a poke, I can't remember it was years ago."

"And they're still after you?"

"It was a lot of money I lost, or am meant to have lost."

"We should get you out of here then, you can crash at my place if you like." He suggested. Kaylee nodded and finished her drink.

"If they know I am here they probably know my room number. Shall we go then?" she asked as she turned to leave the bar. The man nodded and followed her out, leading her down an alleyway.

"I should probably ask your name seeing as I am about to crash at your place." she said, prompting him to speak.

"My name is Alfie, though my friends call me Alpha."

"Why do they call you alpha?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's a nickname that stuck." he said as they continued down the alley. He turned to look at her before speaking again.

"And your's, if I may be so bold?"

"You may. My name's Kaylee Winchester." she said with a smirk as his face fell and he opened his mouth slightly.

"As in Sam and Dean Winchester?"

She nodded as he whistled, loud and piercingly, and jumped at her, forcing her against the wall. She raised her knee quickly and kicked him in the groin with it as he brought his mouth down to her neck. She frowned and quickly brought up her arm, pushing him away with her forearm as Sam and Dean rounded the corner. Dean shot at him as Sam ran forwards and checked her over to make sure he didn't bite her.

"Sam, Sammy I'm fine." she replied quickly to his unspoken question. She pulled the man up and looked him in the eye.

"Now tell me, did you just call the rest of your pack?" she asked as she pulled out the silver knife she'd strapped to the top of her thigh and pressed it against his throat. He struggled and she pressed it against his wind pipe.

"Answer me."

"You bet I did. They've caught your scent now too little girl. You're not getting away."

"Maybe I don't want to." she replied as she pressed harder and cut his head off. Dean fired another shot as a vampire rounded the corner. Kaylee and Sam looked over at him before she looked above them.

"They've caught my scent, you guys run."

"What do you mean they've caught your scent? They can only track you if your bleeding. As far as I am aware none of us are wounde- oh. For god's sake. Really?"

"Like I can help it. I'll lure them round to the impala, you guys go get ready."

Sam and Dean shared a look before she started to run away from them. The vampires ran after her as they watched her unfold her bow. Sam hit Dean in the chest to get his attention.

"She said to go to the impala, we should go."

Dean nodded mutely as she loosed an arrow, the dead man's blood coated arrow passing through and through their head. Dean smirked as the vampires hissed and ran faster. She smiled and sprinted around he corner as Dean and Sam ran to the car, opening the boot hurriedly.

She ran past them as they got ready Dean beheading one of them as they ran past. The vampires stopped and snarled at them as Kaylee started to climb onto the roof of the nearest cabin. Sam raised his machete and went after one whilst another grabbed his back and pulled him over. Kaylee cursed as her grip slipped and she almost fell.

Dean pulled the vampire off of Sam and went to cut it's head off but it moved. Kaylee stood up on the roof and readied her bow, aiming for the vampires head and loosing the arrow. Dean turned back to her and smiled as the vampire hit the floor, dead.

"Pay attention Dean." she called as he nodded and turned back. A few vampire split from them and started after her. She loaded another arrow and fired at the first. They moved the arrow burst on the floor, blood spilling on the floor.

"Is that what you have been shooting at us girl?" one of them asked as they appeared next to her. She turned and hit them with the arm of her bow, reaching for her knife before turning and cutting their head off.

"I'm thirty four, will people stop calling me girl?" she asked as the others started to circle her, too close for her archery to be any good.

"Maybe when you prove yourself to be anything but." one of them suggested before running at her and grabbing her from behind. She turned and slashed with her knife, pulling the other one out as she turned. They ducked the first knife. They didn't the second, their head rolled onto the floor.

Another grabbed her from behind, a woman who had clearly held a job in a high place, and pressed her teeth against her neck, drawing blood. Kaylee tensed and tried to turn out of the woman's grip only to fall into a headlock.

"Give up little girl."

"Oh come on." Kaylee said with an exasperated sigh as she dropped one of her knives, the other she loosened the hold on.

"Sam!" Dean yelled below them making Sam turn. They watched as Kaylee went to drop the knife only to turn it on herself and plunging it into her side. The vampire gasped and let her go, placing a hand on the wound as she turned around and grabbed the other knife. Dean saw the blade glint from her back, covered in blood from both of them.

Kaylee jumped at them and using the iron dagger cut their head off before falling to the floor and gasping for breath. The other vampires jumped at her as Sam and Dean started up to the roof, following the path she had taken, the wooden frame creaking under their weight.

"Shit, hurry." Sam said as Dean reached the top and reached for Kaylee. Dean hacked his way through the vampires before reaching her and pulling her up. Kaylee let out a low groan but stood on her feet as she reached around the blade carefully, not pulling it out but considering it. She grabbed her other knife again and started to cut her way through, being pushed and pulled as they fought back.

"We need to fall back, there are more than I thought." Dean said. She shook her head.

"They've caught my scent, they wont give up, why should we?" she asked as she turned around and looked at the remaining vampires. There were about four left, all of them looking like they were thinking about running.

One of them stepped forwards and Sam and Dean got ready. Kaylee watched him closely as he raised his hands.

"Kill me."

Dean looked at him before turning to look at Sam then back.

"What? Why?"

"I killed my family, I'm a monster. Please."

Dean hesitated. Kaylee didn't and she cut his head off. They watched as it hit the floor and rolled over to the others. They looked at it before shaking their heads.

"We'll leave you. Let us bury them and we will forget your scent."

"How can we trust you?" Sam asked as he lowered his machete, not putting it away though. Kaylee stumbled slightly as her blood level fell.

"You can't afford not to. If we fight much longer she will die. Besides you killed both of our leaders, we never wanted this life. Do you have any idea how many wars I have seen, how many I have participated in. I will leave you be you have my word." they said, the others nodding.

"Thank you." Sam said as Kaylee stumbled and almost fell. Dean grabbed her quickly and pulled her to him. She smiled her thanks as they started down the way they had come, Sam going first.

He did a brake fall then gestured for Dean to drop her. He caught her and brought her to his chest tightly before she tapped his shoulder hard and winced.

"Impaled remember." she said. Sam loosened his hold then helped Dean up as he ran to the car.

"We need to take her to the hospital."

"And say what, it's my knife and I want it back." she asked as they laid her down in he back seat. She watched them as they got in the car, Sam ducking inside before turning to look at her. She smiled back, her eyes heavy lidded.

"Don't fall unconscious, stay with us Lee."

She nodded at Dean as Sam turned on the radio, turning it up loud. She winced at the sound but she understood what they wanted her to do. She started to sing along as they went down the road.

Her voice grew quiet as they turned into the hospital, her eyes falling closed.

"Lee. Stay with us Lee." Sam said, hitting her gently. She reacted slowly, her eyes staying closed. "Dean we're losing her."

"Shit." Dean muttered under his breath as he pulled up and opened his door quickly. Sam quickly followed and pulled open the back door as Dean grabbed something from the boot.

Sam picked her up, his arms reaching under her back and legs as he pulled her out. They walked as fast as they could to the doors of the hospital, Kaylee's head drooping against Sam's chest. The door opened automatically and Dean was already calling for help by the time they got inside.

"What happened?" a nurse asked, her voice barely audible to Kaylee. Dean replied, glossing over the fact that they had started the fight, as she fought for consciousness. The nurse yelled for someone and then Sam was putting her onto a bed, both of them following after her before someone stopped them.

"Can I ask what her name is? Does she have any allergies?" a man asked, a tablet in his hand. Sam looked over at Dean who had stopped. Just stopped. Sam replied instead, looking at his hands before shoving them in his pockets.

"Her name is Kaylee Winchester, I don't think she has any allergies." he glanced at Dean to see if he knew of any that he didn't, Dean was looking at the man blankly.

"Okay, and your relation to her? How do you know her?"

"She's our sister." Dean said, braking out of the trance he had gone into. Sam glanced at him before nodding. Dean looked down the hall before asking.

"What's going to happen to her now?"

"She has to go into surgery to get the knife removed. Might I ask how she came by getting stabbed?" he asked, consulting his tablet as he asked the question.

"She got mugged, she carried it around for safety especially this late at night, she drew it they grabbed it and stabbed her." Dean lied.

"Yeah, so she would like it back." Sam added on.

"And the other weapons? The bow and arrows?"

"She was training for a competition." Sam replied as the nurse nodded.

"Alright, thank you. Sit down." he said as he gestured at the cheap green seats that filled the room. Dean sat down reluctantly, resting his hands on his knees and hanging his head. Sam sat down next to him and twiddled his thumbs.

It was two hours before a nurse stood in front of them.

Sam looked up first and noticed the deep scratched in her uniform. It wasn't the nurse that had offered them a seat, instead it was a nurse that had pale skin and wore a hijab. She had blood on her uniform and her eyes looked haunted.

"Your sister is out of surgery." she said flatly before turning and walking back. Sam stood up quickly and walked to catch up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes on the marks on her shoulder.

"I am fine. Kaylee Winchester however, she seems to have left the building and gotten a one way ticket to her personal hell. Follow me." she replied as she led them to a room.

As soon as she opened the door Sam was covering his ears.

"NO! STOP, PLEASE! NO! FUCK YOU!" she screamed, her voice taut and pained. Dean walked towards her and gently held her hand, sitting down next to the bed.

"Shh, Kay. It's fine, you're safe." Dean said quietly, hoping that she could hear him. Sam entered the room and turned to thank the nurse but she was gone. Sam shrugged and walked over to Kaylee.

"Dean? What are you doing here? NO. STOP! IT HURTS! DEANY, PLEASE."

Dean's eyes widened and he let go of her hand, looking at her as her hands pulled at the cover under her. Sam looked up at Dean as he got up and left the room, pulling out his phone.

"Lee." Sam said, his voice quiet as he rubbed the back of her hand. "If you can hear me can you stop screaming?" he asked.

"Sammy?" her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. "What are you doing? No put that down. No, Sammy please." her voice turned into a whimper as she curled in on herself.

"She shouldn't be able to move." the nurse said as she stepped into the room with a needle in hand. Sam looked up as she walked over and forced the needle in to the crook of her elbow.

"She's used to anaesthetic. She's been in a lot of accidents." Sam said as he looked at the scars that littered her arms and legs from her life before. The nurse simply nodded.

"I guessed. I mean, how many times has she tried to kill herself and been patched up. I know how much anaesthetic that takes, done a few of those myself."

"I don't know. I haven't known her for that long."

The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"But she's your sister."

"She was raised by our uncle after our mom died. I was six months old. We met her again about two days ago."

"Huh." she replied as she stood up straight and waited for her to stop screaming before she smiled.

"I have to go, besides I think you brother's back." she said as she reached for the door.

Dean walked in past her and leant against the wall, glaring at her.

"Okay I'll bite, what's wrong?"

"Other than my sister being in hospital? Nothing, everything's peachy."

"Dean."

"I called Cas, he's on his way."

"And? What else?" Sam asked as he glanced at Kaylee. Dean stood up straight and took a few steps towards the chair, running a hand through her hair.

"And, Sam, she was in hell."

"She- what?"

"That's what she was screaming about, I didn't realise then, but I tortured her. Back when I was in hell, she was there for two and a half years or so. Then I was pulled out."

"So you're saying she died? That she was in hell?" Sam asked as he looked down at Kaylee who was shaking slightly.

"Yes. I have no clue how she got out though." Dean replied as wind rippled through the room.

"Why did you call me here Dean?" Cas asked as he walked towards Dean, his eyes never leaving Kaylee.

"How did she get out of hell?" Dean asked as Sam turned back to Kaylee who was starting to wake up. She started to mutter the same word over and over again, please.

"Who is she?" Cas asked as he stepped closer to her, taking in her brown hair and her tanned skin that was covered in scars.

"She's our sister. Kaylee."

"Kaylee Winchester, the name rings a bell. She died in a car crash I think. She got pulled into hell because she believes in other gods. That and she tried to kill herself a couple of times."

"We get that she died, how did she get out?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms. Kaylee coughed and stopped talking, blinking her eyes.

"One of the other angels must have pulled her out, she's your sister and a vessel."

"Wait, she's a vessel?" Dean asked as Sam looked at them. "Whose?"

"It is unclear, she is not a true vessel if that is any comfort." Cas said as he watched her roll over and look at the wound in her chest. She looked around the room then, glancing at each of them before looking at Cas.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice tight as she looked at him, her blue eyes squinting against the light.

"I am Castiel, and angel of the lord."

She scoffed and pushed herself up before wincing.

"Of course you ar- okay you're touching me." she said as Cas placed a hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes as the pain became overwhelming before it passed.

"What did you do?" she asked as he stepped back.

"I healed you." he said as Kaylee struggled to get up, Sam helping her and gesturing for Cas to do so as well.

"Well then, I guess were just in time to give you another beating." an unfamiliar voice said. Dean turned and looked at them as the vampires walked towards them.

"You said you would forget her scent."

"Did I? Did you really trust a vampire Dean Winchester?" they asked with a tilt to their head that implied that they had no intention what so ever to forget their scent.

"No, not really. Good thing too." he said as he grabbed Kaylee's knife from the side and slashed the at the first one. They recoiled and walked into his next swing, their head rolling on the floor. The remaining two jumped at him and pushed him against the wall, one of them pressing their fangs against his neck.

Cas let go of Kaylee and pressed his hands against the back of their heads. Dean watched as their eyes went white then they fell to the floor.

"Thanks Cas." he said with a smirk. "Where would I be without my little angel?"

"Probably dead somewhere." Cas replied as he walked back over to Kaylee. Sam smiled as Dean shook his head.

"We should leave before someone comes to check in on her." Cas said before they appeared in the car.

"Oh jeez." Kaylee said as she doubled over and looked like she was about to throw up.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Warning next time so I can take the motion sickness tablets." Kaylee replied before sitting up. "I'm fine."

"Thank god for that." Dean said as he started the car.

"I'm sorry by the way."

"What for, stabbing yourself?"

"Yeah I guess. Gods, periods are a pain in the neck." she said before realising the play on words and grinning.

"You didn't." Dean said with a smirk.

"Oh but she did." Sam replied as he started to laugh.

"I don't get it." Cas said only making them fall further into laughter.


	3. Time's a Changing

Sam was asleep in the back as they drove down the long road.

"I have to ask, is what Cas said true?" Dean asked, looking over at her as she watched the scenery flash past.

"Which part?" she asked as she turned her head away from the road.

"All of it."

"Yes I believe in other gods, yes I died in a car crash. That answer the question?" Kaylee asked as she looked at his profile.

"Gods? You're pagan?" he asked as he glanced back at her quickly.

"Yeah. Not all pagans are witches, and not all witches are evil." she replied. Dean turned his eyes to the road before he replied.

"You know I've killed witches, right?"

"Yes, but the point still stands, not all witches are evil." she continued as she looked over her shoulder as Sam started to stir.

"What are we talking about?" He asked, whipping at his mouth before sitting up.

"Nothing Sammy." they both said in unison.

"Well that isn't suspicious." he said as he strapped in properly.

"We found a case."

"Yeah, what is it?" Sam asked as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"A couple of people have been taken from their jobs, been missing for a few days then returned and killed their partners the first chance they got." Kaylee said in reply.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked.

"We were thinking a shifter." Dean replied as he pulled into a motel. Sam yawned and got out of the car. Kaylee looked at the motel they had chosen and grinned at the shop next to it.

"Can I go in there?" Kaylee asked as she got out of the car. Dean looked at the shop and rolled his eyes.

"You've already got one." he said as he closed the door and leant on the roof of the impala.

"And? It's tiny and annoying." she replied before starting to the store. Dean sighed and followed her, calling to Sam as he did so.

"Sam, book us in will you, Kay wants to get a bow." Dean yelled as he opened the door.

The bell rang as he entered. The place was full of every colour of bow he could imagine. Kaylee flitted between the bows, gently touching them and holding them in her hand then switching hands and frowning.

"Hello, how can I help?" a man in his mid forties asked with a smile. Dean nodded towards Kaylee.

"I'm with her." Dean replied as Kaylee walked over to the man with a bow in hand.

"Do you have any of these in stock?" she asked. The man looked at her and smiled tightly.

"That bow is for professionals and is for people who use both hands. You're clearly left handed."

"And you're clearly a bigoted bastard, know why?" she paused and let the man open his mouth before continuing. " Because I am right handed, trained to be ambidextrous, and I have several certificates and medals saying that I am qualified to teach archery."

The man just looked at her like a dead fish.

"I'll ask again, do you have this in stock and can I test it?"

The man went back to a room and Dean let out a laugh as Kaylee smiled.

"I love it when people underestimate you." he said when he stopped laughing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's so entertaining." Kaylee replied as the man came back with the bow and handed it to her.

"Sorry for underestimating you."

"It's fine lots of people do. Do you have anywhere I can try this?"

"We've got a range out back, but you'll have to take your jacket off."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Kaylee replied as she started towards the back of the shop. Dean followed and smiled as she opened the door and grinned at the targets at the other end.

There were three targets, each your bog standard target set up at the other end of the room, a good forty feet. Kaylee walked towards one of the lanes, drawing the attention of the two archers on the others.

"Are you gonna shoot?" one of them asked. Kaylee nodded as she picked an arrow from the stand and placed it in the bow.

"You won't hit the target with your jacket on girl. You're gonna have to take it off." the second replied. Dean flinched at the way his voice turned flirty at the end of the sentence. Sure she was thirty four, but she was still his little sister.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Well then, I'll be happy to bet that you'll miss." the first said as he loosed his arrow and hit the red zone.

"Yeah, how much?" Kaylee asked.

"$20 says you miss." the second stated.

"$25 that you miss."

"Really? $15 that I hit the gold." Kaylee added with a grin. The two men laughed.

"If were talking about hitting the gold imma add another five."

"Dean, wanna come over here and hold onto their money so I don't just steal it?" Kaylee asked as Dean walked over.

"Sure. Also, dickhead don't talk to my sister like that." Dean said as he took the money and held it whilst she aimed.

"Ready to lose your money boys?" Kaylee asked as she let the arrow fly. It wasn't even half a second before it hit the target at the other end. The arrow quivered and she smiled. Gold.

"Sorry boys, guess you just lost."

"That had to be a fluke. Try again." the second man said. Kaylee shrugged and took aim and loosed another arrow. It hit next to the other, directly in the middle. Dean handed her the money as she turned around and smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were that good." Dean said as they went back into the shop. Kaylee smiled as she walked to the counter.

"I didn't think I had to, I already saved your arse." she replied as the cashier, a young teenager who was clearly only doing it because it paid, typed in the item code.

"Do you have a license for this?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Sure, gimme a sec." Kaylee said as she furrowed in her pocket for her wallet. She found it and pulled out a small card with her picture on it.

"Thank you, that'll be $332.53."

Kaylee pulled out a credit card and put it in the machine before pulling it out and taking the bow.

"Thank you." she said as Dean left the shop and almost walked into Sam.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Kaylee was humiliating some dudes." he replied.

"Oh yeah? How much was the bow?"

"$332. plus 50 cent."

"You just laid $333 down on a bow." Sam said with his eyebrows raised. Kaylee looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Guys 1 I have a job which I am still doing and getting paid for, 2 I am not in hiding and you guys don't have to be either. I cleared your names when it became obvious that you weren't dead. You're not fugitives anymore."

"Wait, you cleared us?" Dean said as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah. You're my brothers, I've been keeping tabs on you guys. I wiped your records, you've got a clean slate." she replied as Sam started towards the room they had been given.

"Fair enough. Whose gonna share this time, they didn't have a room with three queens."

"I bet they looked at you weird when you asked for three queens. I'll share." Kaylee offered.

"So'll I. Lets get some sleep, we won't be any good to anyone if we're shattered." Dean said as Sam opened the door. The room was boring and sparsely furnished, with a trunk at the end of each bed, though someone seemed to think that the bright pink wall paper made it better.

"God that is disgusting." Sam said as Dean walked past.

"Don't care, want sleep." he said as he walked over to the king size bed and collapsed. Kaylee glared at him and dumped her bag at the door.

"Do you reckon I could push him off the bed to make him get changed?" she asked Sam who shrugged. She walked over to Dean and started to push him.

"Jeez, this is what happens when you eat a load of pie." she said when she failed to move him. "You need to change first."

"Never." Dean said as he lifted his head up and grinned. She sighed.

"At least take your shoes off."

There were two thumps as his shoes hit the floor. Sam laughed as Dean rolled over and claimed the whole bed.

"I swear to the gods." Kaylee said as she stood up and glared at him.

"What? You said at least take off your shoes. I did." he replied as Kaylee took off her shoes as she sat on the edge of the bed. It was a second before he realised what she was doing, by then she was already lying across his stomach.

"Dude."

"What? You're taking up all the bed." she replied as she reached her hand up and started to tickle him. Dean went still before starting to laugh.

"I should have known it was a ploy." he said in between breaths. She smiled as she rolled over and knelt above him, tickling him harder.

"Stop it." he said, but the words were hard to take seriously as he continued to laugh. Sam sat down on his bed and watched as he caught her hands and rolled her over so that he could tickle her. She gasped and started to laugh as his fingers dug into her sides.

"Guys, were meant to be sleeping." Sam said. They stopped and looked at each other before getting up and walking over to Sam. "Why did I speak?" he asked himself as they started to tickle him.

After five more minutes they stopped. Kaylee stood up and looked around the room.

"Sam, where's the bathroom?" she asked. Sam looked around and frowned.

"There's a shared at the end of the corridor."

"Damn it. Fine." she said as she pulled out her band t-shirt and shorts.

"Guess we're going to bed then." Dean said as he started to the other side of the bed and pulled his jacket off. She got changed whilst they weren't looking at her before pausing and swearing.

"What?" Sam asked as he turned around to face her. She was holding her shirt out in front of her and looking at it. He quickly turned around and looked at the wall once he realised she was only wearing a bra on her top half.

"I packed the wrong top." she replied before shrugging and pulling it on. She then grabbed a pad from her bag and started to the door.

"Bathroom is at the end of the hall." Sam said as he looked up a her.

"Cheers." she said then started down the hall.

When she got back Dean was pacing. He didn't seem to notice her as she quietly closed the door.

"How did I not notice that I was torturing my own sister? How? Damn it Dean."

"Where's Sam?" she asked. He jumped and turned to look at her.

"How long have you been there?" he asked as she sat down on Sam's bed.

"Long enough to hear you talking. Why were you in hell?"

Dean looked at her then sat on the bed opposite her, steepling his fingers as he rested his arms on his knees.

"I made a deal with a demon."

"Wow, that was daft. Why?"

"To get Sam back." he replied, looking down at the floor.

"To get Sam back? What do you mean?" she asked. When he didn't answer she leant forwards and forced him to look at her.

"Sam was killed, god nine years ago now."

"Sam died?" Kaylee asked. "How?"

"He was stabbed in the back, didn't die right away, he lasted long enough for him to die in my arms."

"Has everyone in our family died then? I men, I've died once, so have you, and Sam has too."

"I've died more than once."

"Really? How are you still here, dude?"

"I keep asking myself that, the only reply I get tends to be because I can help."

"Well, you are needed. And loved, and wanted, and god knows what Sammy would do if you weren't here. And what would Cas do? I know I've barely met him but the dude loves you, more than you know."

Dean looked up at her blankly before his eyes went wide and he stared at her.

"Clearly a lot more than you know. Shit, did I just out him?"

"Cas loves me?"

"I didn't say that, you did not hear that from me. I did not just out an angel. Shit." but it was too late Dean was already out of the room and into the corridor.

Kaylee jumped up and ran after him. When she caught up with him Castiel had appeared and Dean was talking to him in a loud whisper. Then, as she was about to run forwards and grab Dean's arm and pull him away whilst apologising to the angel, Castiel kissed him.

"What the hell did I miss?" Sam asked as he pulled up in the impala with a bag of food.

"I may or may not have just outed Cas and told Dean that he loves him."

"Well, I was going to do it eventually. You just did it sooner so thanks. I don't think I could stand much more of their eye sex." Sam replied as he got out of the car and put his hand in the bag. "Here, I got you a burger if you want it." he said as he offered it to her.

She looked up at him and took it.

"Thanks. I have a question, when did you get so tall?" she asked with a smile.

"22 I was the same height as Dean." he said with a laugh. She looked at him again then Dean.

"That's really not fair, how are you so tall?"

"We're guys. If it's any consolation you're tall for a girl." he supplied. She nodded in agreement.

"True. Rachael always made fun of me for that. Dad wasn't even that tall though."

"Yeah, never thought of that. Maybe mum was kinda tall." Sam replied as Kaylee unwrapped her burger and took a bite.

"When do you reckon they'll realise they're in a car park?" she asked as she swallowed.

"Bout to find out." Sam replied as he pressed the horn. Kaylee laughed as they jumped and turned to glare at them. Kaylee held her hand out for Sam to high five as Dean walked over.

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked when he reached them.

"Dude you left the room like a mad man, did you really think I wasn't gonna follow you? Besides I was gonna stop you but that went out the window when you started snogging in a car park." Kaylee replied as Sam handed Dean a piece of pie.

"I though we were going to sleep anyway. You're sharing with Lee remember." Sam added. Dean blanched then smiled.

"Alright Cas, sorry but I have a case to do." Dean said as he turned to face the angel.

"That is alright." Cas said before he disappeared.

Once they finished their food they went to bed. Kaylee shivered at the cold of the sheets. Dean seemed to notice this as he lay next to her and he pulled her closer to him. She stiffened then relaxed before rolling over and lying on his chest.

"Thanks."

"What for?" she asked, looking up at him.

"For telling him that Cas loved him. Can I also say thanks, cause that means no more eye sex."

"No you can't Sammy, now shut up."

"Make me."

Dean reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Sam, who laughed.

"Was that your only pillow?" Kaylee asked as he lent back and sunk a few inches.

"Yes."

"Idiot. Lift your head." she said as she pulled her pillow over and let him use it.

"Thanks." he said with a yawn.

"'s alright." she replied as she drifted off.

She woke up to a scream. Instantly alert she struggled to free herself from Dean's arms. He had pulled her closer during the night and as a result she could see the scratches she had given in return. She grabbed her gun from the side and got up, following the noise.

When she stopped a man came out of a room, a woman with a bag over her head being pulled after him. She raised her gun and pointed it at the man.

"Leave her alone."

"Or what?" they asked as they turned and pulled the woman with them, protecting their body. Kaylee glared at them as she levelled her gun. Then her world went black and all she could do was listen.

"Nice catch."

"Are we going to take her back with us?"

"We're going to have to."

"DEAN!" she screamed, hoping to wake him up. "SAM!"

"Shut her up." the first one said.

"Sorry Miss Winchester, but you have to shut up." they said as the lifted her cover and placed a gag in her mouth before closing the gap.

Then they were in a car. She tried to keep track of where they turned and when but she was still tired and was having trouble thinking. The other woman in the car wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Chanting in Latin won't help us now lady, they're not demons." she said, her voice barely audible around the gag. The car stopped suddenly then they were being pulled out and forced to walk. The place echoed, so it was large, probably a warehouse. It was bright too, the light cutting through the bag over her head. She heard a door open the the second person and the woman vanished into the other room.

"You're with me darling." they sad, their voice changing into Dean's. She tensed as they forced her into a seat and wrapped her wrists to it. When it was securely tied they pulled the covering of her head and took the gag from her mouth. Kaylee glared at him, trying to list all the differences to between him and Dean. But then, how would she know, they'd only been together for three days. She drew up a blank as he lifted a bat from the table next to her. She wondered what he was going to do with it as it swung towards her.

She tried to move but it hit the side of her head, jarring her and making the edges of her world go black.

"Are you going to be a quiet sufferer, cause if you are then you're no fun."

"Go to hell."

"I believe this body already has." they replied using Dean's voice as they swung again, hitting the other side of her head. She let out a small whimper and grasped at her sight. Trying to hold on.

"Oh, I know what I can do." he said as he took a blade from he table and held it over a flame from the lighter. The blade started to glow and he smiled. Then he pressed it against the skin on the inside of her arm. Then she screamed. She focussed on the pain and used it as an anchor to keep her there. When he removed the blade she let out a cry of relief, only to whimper when he heated it up again and pressed the point of the blade at the inside of her elbow. In one swift motion he drew a deep like down her arm. She turned her arm in an attempt to avoid her veins. He didn't seem to notice, instead he smiled and removed the knife.

"I was just testing you, it's alright." he said as picked up the bag and went to place it back over her head. Then her phone rang.

"That's rude you know." he said as he reached down her top and grabbed the phone. "Answer it." he said as he flipped the phone up and answered the call.

"Hey Dean." her voice cracked.

"Where are you?" he asked as the other Dean pressed the knife to her throat.

"I went to Funky Town is all, I got hungry. Hey, you might have something on your shoes by the way, I thought I saw Sam put something there." she said as she looked down at the knife.

"I gotta go Dean, I think my order's being called." she continued as the man closed the phone and dropped it onto the floor, stepping on it for good measure. He then tied the bag around her head and left the room. She let a tear fall down her cheek before she tried to reach the knife on the table. Her fingers connected with one and he grabbed it, flicking her wrist over so she could cut the rope.

It took longer than she had thought it would. When the rope finally gave way the door opened again and there were quick steps as they walked towards her. Then he knife was taken from her and her hand was retied.

"That was naughty." Dean said as he lifted the bag off. She flinched away from the glint of the knife as he pressed it against her stomach. She tried to think through the pain, her mind rolling back to what her and Dean had last spoken about.

 _"_ _Oh Castiel, Dean's angel and friend, I could really use your help right now. I hope you can hear me because I can't reach either Sam or Dean. Please Cas."_

"What are you thinking Kay?" he asked as he moved from her stomach to her shoulder, drawing a line through the top she was wearing. He twisted the knife when she didn't answer. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"What are you thinking Kay?" he asked again, punctuating each word with a twist of the knife.

"Nothing. That's a lie. Thinking about what I'm gonna do to you when I get out of here." Kaylee replied. Dean laughed and twisted the knife more.

"Well, let me tell you a little something Kay. That won't happen until I want it to." he said harshly before removing the knife quickly. "Now, time for you to go back to sleep little sis." he said before turning her around and moving the chair away from the table.

"You're gonna burn in hell." she said before he put the bag over her head.

"Sure. Let me tell you something, this aint your home turf. You have no control anymore. You ain't in Kansas anymore." Dean said before leaving.

She fell asleep somehow. She was glad for the freedom of her mind, even if it was still hell.

"I now see what Dean meant when he said you were in hell. You still remember it." Castiel said as the image suddenly shifted to a pool. The pool that was in her garden in Savannah.

"It's hard to forget."

"Dean had the same problem."

"How did he forget?" Kaylee asked, looking at him.

"He didn't, he still has the nightmares occasionally."

"Why are you here?" she asked as she sat down.

"I can't reach you, I heard your prayer, but the place you are in is boarded from me." he replied as he sat next to her, crossing his legs.

"How?"

"Anti angel wards. I told Sam and Dean where you are but you are a way away. It could take them a while to reach you, you have to hold on."

"On to what, I can barely stay conscious. He's got me by the scruff and he aint letting go any time soon. I'm struggling to tell him apart from Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a shifter, he's changed into Dean. I don't think I'll be able to tell the difference when they do get here."

"I see your point. I have to go, and you have to wake up, I'm sorry."

"That's fine." she replied as he left and her mind went back to hell.

The light woke her up as it turned on. She was alert instantly as they walked towards her and pulled the bag off. She froze when she saw Dean's face inches from hers and felt a knife press against her arm.

"Shh, it's okay Kay. We'll get you out of here." he said as the rope fell from her wrist. She then slapped him and undid the other hand.

"Son of a bitch. What they hell Kay?" Dean asked as he held his face.

"I had to check if it was you." she replied as she grabbed her gun and strapped it to her waist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked as he entered the room. Kaylee looked between them, noting the differences.

"Son of a bitch, do I really look like that?"

Kaylee nodded and aimed her gun at the other Dean. He instantly held his hands up and let the knife he had brought fall to the floor. Kaylee looked him in the eyes before turning and shooting the Dean that had freed her.

"The line's 'we aren't in Kansas anymore toto.' Dean would know that." she said, still holding the gun steady as it smoked.

"You had me worried there for a second Kay." Dean replied as the shifter turned into a mess of flesh on the floor. Kaylee smiled as she stepped towards him. The movement pulled at the wounds she had sustained and she stumbled.

"Shit." Dean quickly grabbed her and picked her up, not letting her hit the floor. "Sammy. We're going."

Sam appeared in the doorway with the other woman who was equally as beaten up as Kaylee. She squirmed in Dean's grasp and he let her go.

"I can walk to the car." she said as they started out of the warehouse. Kaylee stopped suddenly and turned to look at Sam before whispering in Dean's ear.

"That's not Sam."

"I know. Can you still shoot?"

"Yeah, I think." she replied as quietly before pulling her gun from the holster and pushing it between her and Dean. The gunshot echoed around the room and Sam staggered backwards before cursing and turning into skin. The lady screamed as Dean let go of Kaylee and ran back into the other room. Sam was tied up in the chair.

When Dean got back Cas had appeared and was pressing a hand against the other ladies face as Kaylee struggled up.

"Lee, you're fine." Sam said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled then winced as his hand brushed over the blood coated shirt, disturbing the wound underneath.

"Cas didn't heal you?" Sam asked as he pulled back.

"I told him to heal her first. She's a normal human, she has a family she needs to get home to." Kaylee replied as Cas walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. A few of the scratches healed but nothing more. He frowned.

"It appears that I am low on 'juice' as you would call it." Cas said. Kaylee shrugged put of his touch and moved away from Sam.

"That's fine, they'll fix me up." she said.

It was a long car ride back to the motel, she didn't realise that the drive to the warehouse had been that long. She floated in and out of consciousness, leaning her head against Sam who had decided it was better for him to sit in the back with the stranger.

"You were right by the way." Dean's voice broke through the water in her mind.

"'Bout what?"

"Us being watched. There was a third one stood outside our room. We got him though."

"Good." she replied as Sam put his hand on her cool shoulder.

They woke her up when they got back to the motel. Sam carried her into the room whilst Dean got out their small first aid kit from his bag. He flicked his lighter on and held a needle over the flame, sterilising it. Sam pulled her top up so they could see the wound. Dean let out a groan and grabbed a cloth and handed it to Sam who ran to the bathroom down the corridor and ran it under a tap.

Dean grabbed it from him and wiped most of the blood off of the skin. She winced as he pushed the needle through the skin and put in the first stitch. It took about twenty stitches before the wound on her stomach was closed. Dean looked at the wound and gave it another wipe before stopping.

" You have some on your arms too don't you?" he asked as Sam helped the other woman to her feet and took her out of the room.

"Yeah." Kaylee replied as she tried to pull the shirt off, all previous reservations about getting changed gone. Dean helped her when she struggled with it. He took a look at the burn on her arm and the deep cut that had narrowly missed her veins and arteries and frowned.

"Cas, can you get some bandages, we don't have any." he asked the angel. Cas nodded and vanished. He returned in an instant with a pile of bandages as Dean was sterilising the needle again.

Cas put them down next to him and sat down on the bed.

"Is this how humans deal with deep cuts?" he asked as Dean started to stitch the wound on her arm. He looked up for a second, catching Cas's blue eyes then looked at Kaylee.

"Jeez, just realised you have the same eyes."

"No, I don't think we do, mainly because- oh you meant eye colour."

"Yeah I did Cas. Yes this is how us humans deal with deep cuts, Kaylee knows a lot about stitches."

"This coming from you mister my life's worth nothing." she replied as she gritted her teeth an tried not to cry out in pain. Cas looked like he was about to say something but he stopped when a phone went off.

"Whose phone?" Dean asked as he started to wrap um her arm.

"I think it's my spare. In my bag."

"I know where your phone is." Dean replied as he grabbed it from the open bag and looked at the caller ID. "It's Rachael." he said as he handed it to her. She quickly picked up the call and raised it to her ear.

"Rachael, what's up?"

"I heard about a demon a few towns over, I guess everything you said was true. I read a few of your notes and now- well, I'm in trouble my little Lee." Kaylee stiffened at the nickname.

"We'll be there. Where are you?"

"Georgetown. Please hurry." She said before she hung up. Kaylee stood up quickly and grabbed a top and pulled it on.

"We gotta go. Now."

"Woah woah, slow down. Why?" Dean asked, gently grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Cause Rachael seems to think that chasing after a demon is a good idea."

"You're serious. Shit." Dean pulled his phone out and called Sam, letting go of her arm so that she could continue getting changed. She was strapping her knifes to her side as Sam walked in.

"I've already booked us out. Lets go." he said then promptly started to stuff his thing into his bag.


End file.
